


feel like makin' love

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, idk this is just really cute n dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: He still awaits Jaebum's permission though, something a bit more affirmative than a cock hardening against his chin and desperate tugging at his hair. It comes a few beats later. “Help yourself.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> heed caution: this is poorly written and entirely self indulgent bc liv & i were talking headcanons and then......this happened
> 
> what a great way to spend a sunday afternoon

Jinyoung apparently had no qualms about this.

 _Sure_ , it’s a quarter past midnight and it’s been a long, tiresome day for Jaebum. He's had a difficult day at work, truly _does_ deserve a peaceful night’s worth of sleep and Jinyoung's more than willing to give him that. He is a considerate boyfriend. He chides Jaebum for picking up extra shifts since they don’t have to worry about money anymore. He gives Jaebum back massages after a challenging workout session, washes his hair in the shower because Jaebum likes the attention, treats Jaebum with pajeon on days Jaebum isn’t miserable at a night shift and Jinyoung can afford the luxury.

He just has _needs_ , that's all, and Jaebum knows this all too well. He’s worked far too many hours this week for Jinyoung to hold himself back.

Jaebum's hand coils loosely in his hair, his voice thick with exhaustion. “Nyoungie -“

“But _hyung_ , you wouldn’t have to do any work at all.” A meaningful brush of his nose against Jaebum's clothed cock, an urging whimper.

Jaebum's protest does not come. He can almost see Jinyoung attempting to stifle a grin of victory, encouragingly massaging the inside of Jaebum's thigh. It’s all firm muscle and Jinyoung gives it a light squeeze, thumb brushing close to Jaebum's crotch and he looks up when Jaebum mewls, eyes closed.

“I’ll suck you off, hyung, get you nice and hard for me.” Bedsheets rustle under him as he shifts around, peppering kisses on Jaebum's thighs now, firm hands kneading muscle, “You won’t even have to worry about prepping me, hyung. I’ve taken care of that.”

Jaebum moans at his words, Jinyoung just giggle impishly. He rubs Jaebum's cock against his cheek, silently imploring, grin widening when Jaebum's fingers find his hair again, exploring this time. He still awaits Jaebum's permission though, something a bit more affirmative than a cock hardening against his chin and desperate tugging at his hair.

It comes a few beats later. “Help yourself.”

Jinyoung's cheshire grin stretches from one ear to the other, fingertips drumming excitedly against Jaebum's thigh. His cock is out of its confines soon enough, Jinyoung’s mouth working around the length with enthusiasm he hadn’t even mustered for Murakami’s latest novel. Jaebum's cock twitches in anticipation around Jinyoung's lips as the younger sets a lazy, steady pace.

There’s no urgency to this. Jinyoung's kitten licks at the head are adoring, slide of lips down Jaebum's length slow and romantic. Jaebum's thumb brushes over his cheekbone, broad hand cupping his cheek affectionately. Jinyoung smiles around Jaebum's cock and Jaebum lets out a hearty chuckle. Moonlight sparkles at them through their sheer curtains, slipping through the crack between them.

Jaebum supposes if he peered down enough though, sat up on his elbows for support and really _watched_ his boyfriend’s talented mouth doing what it does third best (after showering Jaebum with sweet, murmured words and self indulgent kisses), he’d see a twinkle in his boyfriend’s dark eyes, something prettier than any other sheen of light.

Teasing fingers ghost over his hole, drawing a choked moan from Jaebum. His grip tightens in Jinyoung's hair only momentarily, not expecting the barely there pressure at all, loosening and patting Jinyoung's scalp in vague apology for it. He’s got a whole list of pre-emptive measures noted for sex with Park Jinyoung - preparedness for absolutely _anything_ tops the list.

He thinks about the third of November, 2015. Park Jinyoung holding up vibrating panties with curious, unadulterated glee.

Jaebum's mouth feels dry at the mere reminisce of it. Jinyoung, thankfully, does not attempt any tricks with Jaebum's ass tonight. He croons at his boyfriend in hasty gratitude, sweetly brushing Jinyoung's hair out of his eyes. Jinyoung just hums around his dick in response, vibrations punching another grunt from Jaebum's mouth and he pulls a pillow over his face, just something to stifle his moans.

Jinyoung plops off almost immediately. “Hyuuuung,” and the drawl’s raspy from all the energised cocksucking. “I wanna see your face. I wanna hear your hot moans.”

Jaebum wants to argue back - his moans aren’t hot, they’re _pathetic_ \- but Jinyoung tugs the pillow away and flings it to the ground. His mouth’s around Jaebum's cock soon enough but there’s…a strange change in angle now. Jaebum curses his curiosity - he sits up on his elbows just to catch sight of Jinyoung's free arm twisting around his body almost uncomfortably, reaching around behind himself for -

“You’re fingering yourself,” he gasps in awe, dropping his head to his mountain of pillows again. He feels warmth everywhere - from tingles on his forearm to a forest fire burning in the pit of his stomach. There’s a fleeting moment of reaffirmation - ‘ _I love my crazy boyfriend so fucking much_ ’ - and he lets his hands drop to his sides now, balling fists in their bedcover.

His cock slips out of Jinyoung's mouth again and he instantly misses the heat of it. He swallows, opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend again, just to find Jinyoung sit back to finger himself at an easier angle, working three fingers in and out of himself, plush lips parted.

“I’d fingered myself earlier too,” he mentions offhandedly and Jaebum vaguely recalls his ‘ _you won’t even have to worry about prepping me, hyung_ ’ from earlier. He moans at the stretch but there’s a certain impatience in his pumps, as if he’s got better things to do than personally work himself open. “This is just post-prep caution, y’know? Can’t be sore for the friendly match with Jackson’s team tomorrow morning, can I?”

Jaebum doesn’t want to _think_ about Jackson Wang or any inane Sunday morning football game. He just salivates, eyes blown out, gaze fixed to Jinyoung's slender fingers and their magic. It’s only a minute more and Jinyoung inches closer, quirks an amused brow at his boyfriend. “Aw, hyung. You look so eager for my hole.”

“You’re too much,” Jaebum flushes in embarrassment, hands coming to support his boyfriend as Jinyoung squats over him, positions Jaebum's cock at his pucker. He feels sweat and warmth, tightens his grip on Jinyoung's hips, gasps noisily when Jinyoung sinks down and _down_ until he’s sitting in Jaebum's lap, face contorted in pleasure but grin still so unapologetically _smug_.

“You know, hyung,” his tone’s maddeningly conversational, as if he isn’t stuffed to the rim with Jaebum's cock. His bounces are slow and experimental at first, getting accustomed to Jaebum’s girth, “I think you needed this fuck more than I did.” He throws his head back, moaning as he raises himself, Jaebum's cock almost sliding out of his hole before he falls like a ragdoll onto Jaebum's cock again. Coherent phrases seem a tall order for Jinyoung now too, just pleasured hisses of _fuck_ and _hyung_ leaving his pretty lips. It’s not sex with Jinyoung without a filthy attempt at dirty talk though and his boyfriend doesn’t disappoint. “Your expression…hyung, it’s incredible. _Ah, f-fuck_ \- if you needed my holes this badly, all you really need to do is ask.”

Jaebum could've held Jinyoung down and fucked up into him to get him screaming instead but Jinyoung's got the upper hand now, hips rotating beautifully, trembling palms resting on Jaebum's abdomen. it still isn’t frantic - just deliriously slow, blissful. It’s pretty, high pitched moans from Jinyoung and soft grunts from Jaebum. It’s Jaebum's hands moving from his boyfriend’s hips to the hands on his stomach, folding over them, caressing his thumb over smooth, sweaty skin.

It’s Jinyoung coming first, all over their entwined hands, back arching and sweat glistening on the stretch of his chest but still chasing his pleasure with languid rolls of his hips, drawing Jaebum closer and closer to the edge until he’s spilling his come deep inside.

Jinyoung just sits there for a moment, attempting to steady his ragged breathing. Jaebum's so crazily fucked out but he manages to sit up, entirely unbothered by the pool of come on his stomach, drops on their fingers. Strong arms wrap around Jinyoung's slender torso and he leans against the headboard, lips meeting Jinyoung's in a sloppy, heated kiss.

“You were so good, baby,” he murmurs between kisses. He directs his attention to Jinyoung's sharp jaw, dragging his lips across stubble, sucking a spot behind Jinyoung's ear. He’s gifted with a mewl, his boyfriend’s nails clawing into his back. Jaebum needs his sugar though and they’re kissing soon enough, indulgent hands sprawling the length of Jinyoung's back, dipping into valleys of muscle and bone, revelling in how small Jinyoung's waist is, how broad his shoulders are. “You’re so, _so_ fucking beautiful.”

Jinyoung shifts on top of him and his soft cock slides out. Jaebum’s sleepy but slipping his thumb into Jinyoung's hole doesn’t require much effort - Jinyoung curves his back again, whines sweetly for him again and it’s all so fucking worth it.

“ _Enough_ ,” Jinyoung's quick to chastise, the hypocrite. Jaebum just laughs, pulls his thumb out and wipes the come and lube onto his thigh.

They sit like that for a while, Jaebum against the wall and his baby prince on his lap, slowly devouring mouths and rediscovering familiar territory with their tongues. Minutes, hours. Time just stretches and Jinyoung falls drowsy against him too, arms coiled around Jaebum's neck.

“We should sleep,” he mumbles, nuzzling his nose against Jaebum's. “I’m really tired.”

Jaebum pulls away to quirk a brow, letting Jinyoung see how amused he is. “And the sex was my idea, was it?”

Jinyoung whacks his arm lightly, parting with one last kiss before reluctantly getting off the bed, dragging himself to the bathroom. Jaebum longingly watches the sway of his hips, almost reaches out to give Jinyoung's ass a squeeze. He settles cozily into his pillows again, closing his eyes for sleep and only says something when Jinyoung's weight dips the mattress. “Can I sleep now?”

Jinyoung doesn’t respond until he’s curled against Jaebum, head resting on Jaebum's chest. He leans up for a brief kiss, cards his fingers through Jaebum's hair dotingly.

“Hm, alright. I suppose you can now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk 2 me on tumblr @imjaybum !!! (-:


End file.
